El Origen De Las Leyendas
by Rachelle Cross
Summary: Aun desde el principio, el destino ya estaba marcado y las Diosas lo sabían.
1. Prologo: El principio

**Holaa! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, Aquí les traigo mi nuevo trabajo, que en realidad, salió de la nada. Quería escribir un FF de Zelda pero no se me ocurría nada interesante. y pensé "¿Por qué no empezar desde el principio?" y no tuve mejor idea que escribir el origen de todo Hyrule. El origen de la Trifuerza. Desde aca, mi fic aparecerá en la vida de nuestros Queridos Link, Zelda y uno de nuestros Antagonistas favoritos: Ganondorf. Aun estoy pensando si empezar con el primer Link de todos, que sería (hasta que salga Skyward Sword) el Link de Ocarina of Time, o empezar con el de TP o el resto de los juegos. Esta idea aun la estoy desarrollando y deseo terminar el fic antes de que termine enero. **

**Así, que para no alargarme tanto. Aquí les dejo el gran comienzo:**

**PROLOGO  
**

_Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que la Tierra, fuera "La Tierra" no existía nada sobre ella. Era solo el vacio. La oscuridad invadía por completo el mundo. No existía nada, el mundo era un agujero negro, pero sin devorar nada a su paso. No tendría sentido desperdiciar un planeta tan prospero para vivir._

_- Deberíamos hacer algo con el planeta. Es… Perfecto. –El alma azul que flotaba vagamente con sus hermanas, había decidido interrumpir el silencio escalofriante que estaba presente._

_- Nayru tiene razón, Din. –El alma verde, la única capaz de enfrentar a Din, apoyaba por completo a su hermana._

_- ¿Qué quieren hacerle? –Din, era más callada y, de una manera extraña, parecía ser la más fuerte de las tres._

_- Darle vida. Darle brillo a esas aguas tan frías que están. Darle color a esas partes secas que bien podrías transformar en hermosas montañas. Darle vida a ese pequeño y tierno planeta que habita, despreciado, por la oscuridad._

_Nayru, parecía ser la más sentimental, así era. No podía pensar en ella sin antes pensar en sus hermanas. Pero eso, a veces, impedía mostrar lo que en realidad era ella. Llena de paz y sabiduría. "La voz de la razón" la mejor para dirigir. Era confianza en ella misma. Era, en una sola palabra. Sabiduría. _

_Din, era la de carácter fuerte, la que siempre actuaba de manera irracional, es decir, actuaba sin pensar en las cosas. Le gustaba que todo fuese tal y como ella quisiera, pero sin llegar a ser una ambiciosa o lujuriosa. Era la que no seguía órdenes de nadie. Le gustaba el poder, por eso, era eso. Poder…_

_Farore, Una mezcla de ambas, tenía una inteligencia bastante sobresaliente (sin alcanzar a Nayru) y una fuerza, tan fuerte como la de Din, (sin ser tan brusca). Poseía un coraje tan peculiar que, al contario de Nayru, si podía enfrentársele a Din en una posible pelea y raras veces, actuaba con tanta madurez como lo hacía Nayru._

_Un día cualquiera, las tres almas se reunieron, y pusieron su poder en darle vida a ese "insignificante" planeta, que giraba sin brillo, bajo sus pies. _

_El poder de las tres era increíble, nada podría igualarlo. _

_- De ahora en adelante, seremos Diosas. Y como Diosas nos formaremos en una para crear así un poder monstruoso.- Hablaba Din.- Tan monstruoso que es posible que ningún habitante sobre nuestra Tierra pueda poner una mano sobre ese poder. _

_- Y si pone esa mano -Continuó Nayru- y su corazón se encuentra armoniosamente conectado en Valor, Fuerza y Sabiduría y si su corazón, se encuentra llena de amor, llevará nuestro reino hacía una Era de Esplendor. Una Era Dorada. _

_- Pero –Concluía Farore- Si esa mano, tiene un corazón aun más oscuro que la propia oscuridad, que las propias tinieblas, nuestra Tierra entrara en una Era de Caos, Y, como su corazón no estará armoniosamente conectado entre las tres Diosas, solo tomara el poder que más sobresalga en su corazón. Dividiéndose en tres partes, y las diosas restantes, elegirán al corazón que se encuentre más armoniosamente comunicado en cada uno de sus poderes._

_- Nos llamaremos Trifuerza –Hablo Din.- Y Crearemos esta hermosa tierra, Llamada Hyrule. _

_El poder de las tres explotó en los cielos. _

_Nayru, con su sabiduría y color, invadió los cielos y las aguas, de su hermoso color zafiro. Dándole así al mundo, esas leyes para existir. _

_Din, con su poder y color, creo las altas montañas, los imponentes volcanes, todo el relieve de la Tierra para darle forma a todo el planeta, llenando de poder el mundo para poder enfrentarse a la vida._

_Y Farore, le dio color a ese inmenso relieve y puso vida en los cielos, dentro de los océanos y todos los lugares que sus dos hermanas habían creado. _

_Antes de dirigirse al cielo, crearon a una persona que nombraron "Rey de Hyrule" y le contaron todo lo que había sucedido en ese momento. Esta persona sería la encarga de decirle a todas las demás que crearía Farore luego de esto, que la Trifuerza es el poder infinito._

_Luego de esto, Las tres subieron felices al cielo y crearon tres triángulos dorados, conectados entre sí por las esquinas. La Trifuerza había sido creada y todos en el mundo estaban agradecidas a las tres Diosas por haberles dado esa prospera Tierra._

_Pero, Desde el principio, la maldad existió. _

_Unos ojos amarillos veían desde lejos todo lo que sucedía._

_Aún desde el principio, el Destino ya estaba marcado._

_Las tres diosas lo sabían mejor que nadie. _


	2. PRIMERO

**bueno, bueno. Aparentemente, No he recibido ningun comentario. Es una pena, pero yo cumplo. Aquí traigo el primer capítulo.**

**Nos vemos ^^  
**

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_La visión era borrosa, los colores de tonos tristes y parecía que cuando ella hablaba en voz alta, fuera mediante pensamientos que todos podían oír. Pero bueno, lo que ella veía no era necesariamente una gama múltiple de colores, sino todo blanco. Una habitación tan blanca que no se le veía ni el principio ni el final. El blanco no molestaba para nada su vista, no era aquel blanco de luz que debes cerrar los ojos para no lastimarte, era un blanco cálido, aún más cálido que el blanco de la nieve, de las montañas nevadas, de los árboles abarrotados de aquel material tan frío y caliente a la vez. Se sentía en una paz tan inmersa, cómo si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran por completo. _

_-¿acaso estoy muerta? –Preguntaba – No lo creo, me siento demasiado viva para estar muerta._

_Empezó a girar, intentando captar algo que no fuera blanco. Algún color que le llamará la atención para poder salir de aquella tan pacífica y, a la vez, extraña habitación. No encontró nada que le llamara la atención, por lo que empezó a caminar. Para adelante, claro. Pero este blanco era tan abundante que no se sabía si se alejaba o acercaba más a la salida. _

_Escucho un ruido como de divertidas campanas._

_-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntaba temerosa._

_El ruido surgió de nuevo. Avanzó más hasta aquellas campanillas lejanas. El ruido se presentó de nuevo, ésta vez, sus pasos se habían transformado en un trote, y cuando las campanillas sonaban aun más fuerte, su trote había desaparecido y corría. Quizá corrió unos diez minutos, ella no estaba tan segura, después de todo, en esa habitación no podría estarlo. Se cansó de no encontrar nada, parecía que las campanillas habían desaparecido._

_Pero fue en ese momento que las oyó más claramente._

_Cómo si hubiera caminado en el lado equivocado, oyó una vez más aquellas campanillas, ahora detrás y no delante de ella. Al fin, pudo ver a lo lejos un brillo púrpura, cálido y alegre. Creyendo ver la salida, sonrió y corrió, cuando llego, su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora, tenía un rostro lleno de preguntas. _

_-¿Qué es eso? –La primera pregunta que hizo en esta habitación se volvía a formular._

_Veía un enorme cristal púrpura frente a sus ojos, pero este cristal era gigante, tan grande que podría contener una persona dentro de ella. El cristal estaba sobre una mesa de mármol, con detalles en negro en la parte de en medio, un negro brillante y otros opacos. _

_Quería acercarse, había algo que la llamaba intensamente a hacerlo. Era como sentirse profundamente atraída por ese cristal que jamás imaginó, ni en sus fantasías de cuando era niña, encontrarse con algo igual. Cuando más se acercaba a aquel cristal, el blanco brillante se iba esfumando y ahora, aun sin ella haberse dado cuenta, la habitación no era más que un templo. Uno de los más antiguos de donde ella vivía._

_Se acercó al cristal y empezó a mover su mano para ponerla sobre él. Pero se detuvo._

_-¿Qué tal si es una trampa?_

_-No lo es, princesa. _

_Asustada, reprimiendo un grito ahogado, se dio la vuelta. Un hombre, ya anciano, se encontraba frente a ella. Era un hombre grande, con un poco de cabello sobre su cabeza y una barba blanca, espesa y corta, vestido de un traje que jugaba con los tonos naranjas y rojos. _

_-¿Quién es usted?_

_-Mi nombre es Rauru, soy el sabio de la luz, elegido por las Diosas. Y también, el arquitecto del Templo del Tiempo._

_-¿Qué quiere de mí?_

_-Princesa, yo no le haré nada. Solo pido que vea dentro de ese enorme cristal que está frente a usted._

_Ella no lo habría hecho, pero esta persona le inspiraba tanta confianza que se sentía obligada a mirar dentro de ese cristal, y si no lo hacía sentiría como si fuese una falta de respeto._

_Se volteó para ver dentro de él, no veía nada. Era la luz que emitía tan brillante, que aunque no dañaba sus ojos, no le permitía ver dentro de él. _

_-Haga un intento más fuerte, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, vea ese cristal. _

_Ella empezó como a necesitar ver ese cristal, lo sentía realmente como una necesidad. _

_La luz fue desapareciendo y al fin, pudo ver a través de él._

_-Pero…_

_-Su alteza, ella es usted._

_Se giró para ver a Rauru con ojos estupefactos y luego, vio de nuevo dentro del cristal._

_Había una joven allí dentro, como de dieciocho años como máximo. Su belleza era impactante. Estaba muerta… no, estaba en un profundo sueño. En un sueño tan placentero que no esperaba mucho por despertar. _

_-Pero no nos parecemos._

_-Es porque ella, es también, su antepasado. Usted es una reencarnación de ella._

_Eran una copia de la otra, lo que las diferenciaba era el cabello. Una era de un cabello rubio dorado mientras que la otra de un rubio oscuro (N/A: el rubio oscuro es el castaño más claro de todos, muy parecido al de Zelda en TP y SSBB mientras que el rubio dorado, es el rubio que solía ser Zelda en el resto de los juegos)_

_-Ponga una mano sobre el cristal, por favor._

_Con miedo, acercó su mano a aquel cristal que tenía en frente, cuando lo tocó una corriente eléctrica subió a su cuerpo, alejándose de él lo más rápido posible._

_-Princesa, ese es su poder. Algún día no muy lejano, usted tendrá que despertar y usar todo el poder que ahorita no ha podido controlar._

_-Pero no sé de lo que habla… -su mirada había dejado de ser borrosa._

_-Observe su mano. –Un triángulo, de un tono más oscuro que su piel, empezó a formarse sobre su mano izquierda._

_El anciano había desaparecido y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor también. Sin saber por qué, se sintió en una terrible pesadilla._

_-¡Espere! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas!_

_-Tú, sabiduría, mejor que nadie sabrás responderlas…_

_Una voz clara y dulce se oía a lo lejos…_

_-¡Es…!_

-¡…Pere!

Despertó sudando, se pasó la mano izquierda sobre la frente para limpiarse las gotas de sudor, cuando reaccionó vio su mano, el triángulo que había empezado a formarse en su sueño ahora ya estaba completo.

Se paso delicadamente los dedos de su mano derecho sobre la mano.

-Parece… el escudo del reino… -Observó un reloj de cuerda que estaba en la pared, eran las tres de la mañana. Tenía unas tres horas más para poder dormir.

La luz de un nuevo día empezaba a entrar por todas y cada una de las ventanas. Los pájaros empezaban a cantar con sus matutinas melodías, alegrando todo el sendero. Las personas despertaban temprano para empezar a vender en el mercado, la gran Ciudadela. Ubicada en las faldas del impactante castillo de Hyrule. Todos se saludaban con unos alegres "buenos días". Los niños corrían jugando, las niñas jugaban con sus muñecas en los parques. Los más grandes ayudaban a sus padres con las ventas y cosas de la casa. Todo era paz en la prospera tierra de Hyrule.

-Princesa, hora de despertarse.

Una mujer en sus treinta tantos, entró a la habitación de la futura soberana de Hyrule. La Princesa se había quedado dormida hasta muy tarde y al fin había logrado conciliar el sueño. Parecía un bebé durmiendo.

-Princesa, hora de despertarse –Habló con voz más autoritaria.

La princesa soltó un gemido de inconformidad.

-Princesa Zelda, ya es muy tarde.

-¿Qué hora es…?

-Las ocho.

-¿qué? –se despertó de un saltó y sentó sobre la cama. – ¡Pero Impa! ¿Por qué me has despertado tan tarde?

-Fue por petición de su padre… -Hizo una pausa- Y ahora mismo quiere hablar con usted.

-De acuerdo, sólo me iré a arreglar.

La Princesa fue a ponerse uno de sus vestidos favoritos, era favorito debido a lo cómodo que era a comparación del resto. El vestido era blanco, con mangas largas hasta los codos y flojo en todo su cuerpo. Era de los pocos vestidos que no ceñía su cintura, en el centro de su pecho, un triángulo con alas como de águila estaba dibujado en tonos dorados. Se peinó sus cabellos largos, castaños y lacios y puso una de sus diademas de diamantes sobre su cabeza.

Era una diadema bastante bonita, la primera que había utilizado su madre cuando se convirtió en princesa. Era de oro y con unas piedras ubicadas en maneras estratégicas y elegantes.

Ella se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, tocó la puerta y sólo espero a que el hablará.

Cuando pudo oír su voz, entró. Y se asombró en la manera en que lo encontró.

-Padre… ¿Qué le sucede? –Jamás, desde que tenía recuerdos, había encontrado a su padre en esa manera, sobre la cama, sentado, cubierto con sábanas.

-Zelda, me siento muy mal… -Ella veía venir un nudo en su garganta- Siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

Zelda, empezando a presentir algo, se acercó a su cama y se sentó en una silla que alguien había halado. Ella, instintivamente, tomo la mano de su padre con las dos de ella, y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre? –Zelda no se acordaba de su mamá, tenía quizá unos dos años cuando falleció.

-Muchas, pero papá, ella era rubia.

-Zelda, -Observó la mano izquierda de ella- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

-Parece el escudo del reino… Pero sin tener las alas.

-Eso. Esto que tienes acá, este símbolo se llama trifuerza. Y, por alguna extraña razón, a todas las mujeres descendientes de sangre real, la han tenido, pero esta aparece luego de cumplir los dieciocho años de edad. Algunas veces el mismo día que los cumplen, otras, meses después.

Ella le veía poniendo mucha atención a sus palabras y recordando la manera en la que apareció ese signo en su mano.

-Zelda ¿conoces la historia del Héroe del Tiempo?

-No.

-Bueno, ésta historia, al igual que el signo, se les puede contar a las descendientes femeninas una vez que hayan cumplido los dieciocho años de edad, antes no. Por eso no la has oído, porque estaba prohibido comentarla en castillo hasta que tuvieras esa edad.

Ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Hace muchos siglos, una princesa de unos diez años, tuvo un sueño. En este sueño…

_La princesa veía a Hyrule cubierto de nubes oscuras, pero a lo lejos, un rayo partía el camino. Y salía un niño, como de la misma edad que la princesa, con un hada y una piedra con forma de gota color verde. Este niño y la princesa se conocieron, y el niño fue el único que le creyó el sueño a la princesa, pero era porque este también había tenido sueños extraños. Él, frente a un enorme castillo, se abrían las puertas de este y salía un gran caballo blanco, en ese caballo iba la princesa y su guardaespaldas, esta niña tiraba algo al agua que rodeaba el castillo y cuando iba a ver lo que era, otro caballo apareció, pero negro. Y en él, iba montado un Gerudo. Estos niños, al conocerse, hicieron una gran amistad, y empezaron a formar la manera de acabar con este gerudo, que para ambos, quería gobernar Hyrule. _

_Fue cuando la princesa contó al niño sobre la Ocarina del Tiempo. Esta ocarina abre las puertas del Reino Sagrado mediante la gran Espada Maestra. Pero para poder entrar a este reino y tener la espada maestra, es necesario tener tres piedras sagradas, la Ocarina, y saberse la canción del tiempo. _

_Este niño consiguió las tres piedras, y cuando fue al castillo de nuevo a decirle a la princesa de esta increíble noticia, el sueño de éste se cumplió. Enfrentándose, así, por primera vez con el Rey de los Gerudos. Claro que, este tenía unos treinta años mientras que el niño unos diez, por lo que el malvado lo venció rápidamente. Al ir el malo en busca de la princesa, el niño pudo tomar la ocarina. Y se dirigió así, al Templo del Tiempo. Cumpliendo todos los requisitos para poder tomar la Espada Maestra y entrar al Reino Sagrado. Se sabía que este niño era el Elegido Por las Diosas, ya que solo una persona podría ser capaz de sacar esta espada de su pedestal, y este niño la pudo sacar. _

_Durmió durante siete años, porque no tenía el cuerpo para poder controlar el poder de la espada y para derrotar al gerudo. Cuando transcurrieron siete años, él ya era todo un joven, y su trabajo era despertar a todos los sabios que se encontraban dormidos, y al despertarlos podrían así encerrar al gerudo en el Reino Sagrado._

_Cuando se dio la batalla final, se descubrió que la famosa trifuerza había sido dividida en tres. Tal y como cuenta la leyenda de nuestro pueblo, la Trifuerza del Poder quedo al Gerudo, la Trifuerza del Valor al joven y la Trifuerza de la sabiduría a la princesa. Al acabar el portador de la Trifuerza del valor con el malvado, éste fue encerrado con el poder de la princesa y los sabios despertados por el joven, en el reino sagrado. _

_La princesa, que había aprendido a querer bastante al joven, lo mandó a su tiempo de origen. _

-Creándose así, la leyenda del Héroe del tiempo. –La princesa no había pestañado ni una sola vez desde que empezó la historia. –Zelda, mi hora de partir esta cerca… -sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.- Cuida este reino en la manera que tú sabes, debe ser la mejor.

-Padre, no hables así. –Los ojos de ella se inundaron en lágrimas, y sin saber cómo, ya se había desbordado en llanto.

-Sabes –Comentó- no recuerdo la última vez que te dije lo mucho que te amo.

Los dos se abrazaron, quedaron así por largos minutos. Rompiendo aún más en llorar.

Sin saber cómo, Zelda había empezado a sentir un peso sobre ella. Cuando intentó salirse del abrazo de ambos, vió el rostro de su padre, que había quedado sonriendo y con una lágrima corriendo sobre sus mejillas más inertes.

-¡PADRE! –El grito desgarrador llamó la atención de Impa, que estaba esperando a la princesa.

Al entrar corriendo ella, tomó en brazos a Zelda. Tomándola con fuerza, ya que esta no se podía separar.

_-Ha pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba… _-Pensó Impa.

Esa mañana, Hyrule se había llenado de luto.


	3. SEGUNDO

Era temprano, las seis de la mañana posiblemente, el sol se veía a lo lejos intentando brillar para opacar toda aquella oscuridad que había dejado su ausencia, aquella oscuridad que muchos conocían con la palabra "noche" y consideraban hermosa por aquella luna, que aunque es pequeña, se ve enorme; y por aquellas estrellas que formaban aquellas constelaciones, que desde hace mucho tiempo, sirven como brújulas a los navegantes.

Había silencio, que fue interrumpido por el cantar de las aves, que anunciaban como el sol aparecía detrás de las montañas. Ellas extrañaban mucho aquella luz.

Un joven se veía a lo lejos junto con su yegua.

- Vamos, Epona. Un poco más rápido. Tan sólo una hora y estarás descansando en la ciudadela.

Epona dejo de ir de paso a trote y cada vez se veía más cerca el castillo de Hyrule.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Entre más rápido fueras más rápido podrías descansar.

Epona relinchó ante su comentario.

El joven iba con un carruaje hasta el castillo, él era el encargado de llevar las cosas que se venderían en la Ciudadela. Y aunque Ilia y el alcalde le decían que era muy peligroso que hiciera él solo esos viajes, no le importaba. Desde pequeño él había sido muy valiente.

Entre más se acercaba a las puertas del castillo, podía ver mejor una sombra que caminaba hasta allá.

_¿Qué será eso?_

Puso a Epona a galopar y llegar hasta aquella sombra.

- Disculpe. –Habló pero la persona no contesto, parece que no le escuchó.-disculpe. –Habló más alto. Aun sin escucharle.

Unos cuantos segundos después, el hombre se dio cuenta que no iba solo y hablo al joven como si este jamás le hubiera llamado.

- Joven, -la voz era de un hombre de treinta años.- Joven ¿Para donde te diriges?

- Voy al castillo, Señor. Si quiere, también lo llevo.

- Eres muy amable, espero no ser una molestia.

A pesar de que el hombre iba tapado de cuerpo y cara, Link le ayudó, quizá había algo en el aspecto de él que no le gustaba y no quería que los demás le vieran.

- ¿Para qué vas?

- Voy a entregar mercancía para el mercado del pueblo que está en la ciudadela.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De un pequeño pueblo, de Ordon. Quizá no haya oído hablar de él.

- Oh, claro que sí. Es la antigua Villa Kokiri, muchas leyendas surgen de ese pueblecito.

- ¿Villa Kokiri? Disculpe, pero ¿Podría explicarme que es o que era esa villa?

- La Villa Kokiri era un lugar, situado entre los bosques, en el que vivían pequeños niños. Niños que no podrían nunca salir de ese bosque, y si lo hacían, morirían.

- Ya veo…

- Esa villa tenía un enorme árbol, al que le llamaban Gran Árbol Deku. Ese árbol cuidaba de los bosques y también de aquellos niños. También se cuenta que fue el lugar en que el Héroe del Tiempo, creció y tuvo su primera aventura.

- Héroe del Tiempo, el Héroe de la Antigüedad ¿Verdad?

- Ah, con que conoces la leyenda.

- Si, la conozco porque me la contaban desde niño. Es una leyenda muy interesante.

- Interesante, eso es lo importante. Como toda leyenda, tiene algo de verdad. No me extrañaría que dentro de poco todo lo que sucedió en esa leyenda volviera a surgir.

- Por las Diosas que no –contestó el joven viendo al cielo.- No parece como que el descendiente directo o la reencarnación del Héroe del Tiempo haya nacido.

- Eres muy inteligente –Aquel hombre rió ruidosamente- Hijo, dime tu nombre. –Dudoso contestó.

- Link, Señor. Mi nombre es Link.

_Lo imaginé, es idéntico… Si tan sólo pudiera, Me arde la sangre por hacerlo. Pero el sello aun no está roto y aparte de esto, este mocoso y la princesa, al igual que yo, tenemos su protección. _–Pensó el hombre.

- Bueno, Señor. Hemos llegado.

- Gracias por ayudarme, Link.

- No tiene porqué darme las gracias, fue un gusto. –hizo una pausa y vio a los lados – ¿No cree que está muy vacio? A esta hora ya hay gente vendiendo.

- Joven, ¿no sabías que la ciudadela está de luto?

- No sabía…

- El Rey de Hyrule ha muerto. Ahora por la mañana será enterrado. Joven, recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado, mi nombre es Ingo.

- Lo recordaré, Señor.

El hombre caminó, desapareciendo entre las tiendas, que ahora estaban vacías.

Hace unos meses una señora, muy conocida en la Ciudadela que apreciaba bastante a Link, le entregó llaves del establo para poder guardar a Epona cuando fuera necesario y le dejaba quedarse dormir cuanto tiempo fuese necesario, le gustaba mucho su compañía.

Link se dirigió a la Tasca de Telma, un lugar agradable en el que podrías pasar un buen tiempo con los amigos. Al entrar, una mujer grande, pelirroja que llevaba su cabello en trenzas y recogido en una cola, que estaba sentada en una silla ubicada detrás del mostrador, alzó un grito.

- ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Miren quién está aquí! ¡No es nada más ni nada menos que Link! –Se levantó de su asiento y beso la mejilla de Link. -¡oh cariño, te envié una carta avisándote que no vinieras aun a la ciudadela por la muerte del rey! Aparentemente el inútil del cartero no te la llevo. Todo está Cerrado. ¿Cómo le harás con la mercancía?

- Pues me quedaré unos cuantos días, hasta que habrán todas las tiendas a las que debo ir. Espero que no sea una molestia, Señora.

- Oh cariño, para mí no es una molestia que te quedes. Pero sí que me digas Señora. Vamos, seme sincero, ¿Parezco una anciana?

Link se sonrojó ante su comentario y le mostró una sonrisa de vergüenza.

- No vuelvas a decirme señora. Mi nombre es Telma, trátame con mi nombre, Link.

- De acuerdo, Se… ¡Telma! –Ella rió e invitó a Link a desayunar.

Mientras Link desayunaba, Telma barría todo el lugar.

- ¿cuándo murió el rey?

- Ayer por la mañana, como a las nueve quizá. La princesa Zelda está hecha un desastre. Cuando anunció su muerte sus ojos estaban hasta el borde de lágrimas y rojos. Y una tristeza inmensa. Él es todo lo que tenía…

- ¿Ahora quien gobernará Hyrule?

- Pues, la princesa cumple dieciocho años dentro de un mes. Según las tradiciones, tanto Princesa como Príncipe, podrá tomar su cargo de rey a los veintiún años, y tener una pareja estable a los dieciocho.

- Quiere decir que no habrá soberano durante unos tres años.

- Así es, sólo que se encuentre algún suplente o portador de sangre real con la edad indicada antes que la princesa.

- Es algo bastante complicado. –Comentó Link recogiendo sus platos y llevándolos al fregadero para lavarlos él mismo.

- No andas vestido para la ocasión, -Dijo Telma viendo de reojo la ropa de Link, Una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones color crema con sandalias. Pareces como que fueras a la playa o algo parecido. Déjame ir a comprarte algo.

- Pero…

- No digas nada. Yo iré a comprarte algo.

Link no era mucho de aceptar cosas de los demás, muchas personas daban cosas para que les dieran algo a cambio, él pensaba que si la gente no se fijara tanto en lo material quizá el mundo no fuera como lo es, pero no lo rechazó, Telma no se lo perdonaría y aunque le dijera "no gracias, puedo comprarlo yo" seguramente heriría sus sentimientos y Link tampoco quería eso, así que simplemente la dejó.

Unas cuantas horas después, Telma regreso con unas ropas para Link. Él se cambió y acompañó a Telma a hacer unas compras fuera de la Ciudadela. Alrededor de las once se fueron al funeral del rey de Hyrule. Todos acompañaban a la tristeza de la Princesa Zelda.

* * *

**Disculpen haber traido tan pero tan tarde el capitulo! pero es que las clases me tenian super apretada y no podia escribir siempre!**

**No se extrañen si traigo con unos meses de atraso el siguiente capítulo pero hare lo posible para traerlo lo más rápido que pueda!**


End file.
